


His Savior: Rewritten

by PaulsLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Collars, Fluff, M/M, Overprotective Ethan, Past Rape/Non-con, non-talkative Clancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PaulsLemons
Summary: (Unsatisfied with how the last one turned out, I've decided to rewrite this fic.)On his way to retrieve the last dog head relief, Ethan stumbles upon a slightly creaked open door, and what he finds on the other side of the door sends chills down his spine.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm rewriting this fic because I thought the last one was too rushed and not well thought out enough.
> 
> Hopefully this one won't be a huge pile of shit like the other one

My flashlight came to life as I opened the door. I gagged as I saw black, sticky mold everywhere. This house was an atrocity, and it reeked like hell. The house was purely disgusting, and so were the people who resided in it. They all ate intestines and other disgusting shit. I couldn't even believe it. I've been stuck in this house for...hours, days, weeks? I didn't even know. It just felt like an eternity, to be quite honest. I thought I was never going to get out, but I had to keep pushing forward.

I made my way through the room, heading up the stairs, where I was met by two Molded. Of course, I killed them. Killing those stupid things was easy as hell. They didn’t really scare me anymore.

I was led to another room, and I decided to take a look around after killing all those ugly creatures. I searched the room for supplies, like chem fluid or herbs or anything else that could possibly aid me in this shitty nightmare.

I thought I was done after I couldn’t find any more items, but something caught my eye. I turned my gaze towards one of the walls, where I saw a slightly creaked open door.

Wait…a door? Why was a door there?

I approached it, curiosity taking me over. What could be behind the door? Hopefully it was a room with lots of supplies and maybe even a new weapon.

I opened the door and turned off the flashlight. What I saw sent chills down my spine.

On the floor laid a naked, malnourished man, his back turned to me. Also on the floor was dried up urine stains, piles of scat, piles of vomit, and even…semen stains? There were even dog toys for some strange reason.

Written on the walls in crayon were things like _Help Me_ , and  _Ain't no leavin' this room_ , and  _Wanna play doggy?_.

The man, of course as stated before, malnourished, also had a collar around his neck, and connected to that collar was a rusty old chain, and that was wrapped around a wooden peg, which was dug deep into the old carpet.

I couldn’t even tell how old the guy was. But, he had shoulder-length hair, and he was wearing a cap, which was backwards. That was all there really was.

Wondering if the man was even alive, I slowly approached him. I knelt down, and gently laid my hand down on his shoulder. I was spooked as he swiftly turned his head to me. I swallowed hard. I pushed all the feelings of nervousness away. “Hey, buddy…” I whispered, gently stroking his arm. He shook terribly and quickly got up on all fours, running away from me, and he was pulled back by the chain. He yelped loudly in pain. “Hey, don’t run away. I’m not going to hurt you.” I said, getting up and then sitting down next to him.

He whimpered in fright, shaking furiously. He didn’t even look at me this time. I softly shushed him, gently running my hand up and down his back. His shaking seemed to begin to decline, and I thought that he was beginning to relax.

I was proven wrong when I put my hand near his face to get him to look at me. He bit my hand, and I pulled it back. “Ow! What the fuck?” I snapped. He whimpered, beginning to shake again. I sighed, gently stroking his back again. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to yell at you. Please don’t bite me again. I’m here to help you; I’m not here to hurt you.”

I took off my backpack, and reached inside it. I pulled out a water bottle, for some reason it was still cold. I turned the top, and offered some to him. He looked too afraid to drink it.

“Oh come on, it’s just water. Aren’t you thirsty, buddy?” I said.

He turned his head to me. I put the water bottle near his face. I watched as he wrapped his lips around the top, beginning to suck. I could see him swallowing it. I reached over, gently stroking his back. “Good boy…” I whispered as he closed his eyes.

He whimpered right after I said that, and I shushed him softly. He let go of the top, opening his eyes and breathing slowly.

“Want some food?” I asked, getting a tin lunchbox out of the backpack and opening it. I picked up an apple, putting it near his face. He opened his mouth, and took a bite out of the apple, chewing slowly.

After he was done, I threw the apple core towards a trash can, grinning after it landed inside. I closed the lunchbox, and put it back inside the backpack. I looked back at him, and spoke.

“Hey buddy, can you tell me who you are and how long you’ve been here?”

He didn’t respond. He only whimpered.

“Well…I can tell you’ve been here for a long time. You’re really skinny, kid.” He looked down, playing with his fingers. I reached over, scratching the back of his neck. He shivered, and I saw a small smile appear on his face. “Doesn’t that feel good? I’ll bet it does.” I smiled.

I stopped after a while, and I got to my feet. “Since you won’t tell me your name, I’ll just call you Joey.” I said. I wondered if there were any bolt cutters in the room. I searched, and found a pair. I went back to him, and broke the chain. He was finally free from the peg.

I dropped the bolt cutters. “We need to get you into some clean clothes…if there are any around here.”

Searching around some more, I found a hoodie and some sweatpants, which were pretty clean. I also found some boxers, which were also clean.

I had him get dressed, and I put the backpack on. I grabbed his chain. “Alright, Joey. Let’s go.” I smiled. He got on all fours, and began to slowly follow me, his legs and arms terribly shaking. I stepped over all the shit that was on the floor, but he walked right into it. I nearly puked as I watched him do so. I looked away from him, and pulled harder on the chain. He yelped and snarled at me, he followed me at a slightly quicker pace. That freaked me out some, and I walked a little faster, making sure to not let him get too close, or else he'd bite me. I wished he could speak so he could tell me about himself. 

Just one word wouldn’t hurt, ya know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 8/11/2018 - IM SOBBING WHY DID I PUT “PUT THE LUNCHBOX BACK INTO THE LUNCHBOX” WHAT


	2. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to a friend for helping me write this chapter!

I jumped as Joey bit my leg. “Ow! Stop that!” I snapped, swiftly turning around. He growled loudly, trying to bite me again. I pulled on his chain hard, and he yelped. I knelt down in front of him.

“Hey, I gave you food and water, and this is how you're gonna repay me?”

He glared at me, snarling. He turned his back to me, sitting like an animal. I rolled my eyes. “Come the hell on, Joey. I’ve been nice to you, why can’t you just be nice to me?”

He snorted, and turned back around, looking at me with suspicion and hate in his eyes.

“I know we just met, but you gotta help me out here. I can’t help you if you don’t help me.”

He showed his teeth to me. I glared at him, and got back up, and started to lead him towards the next door. I got out the dissection room key, and unlocked the door. I put the key back, and opened the door. I immediately spotted the last dog head on the shelf. “Yes!” I whispered to myself.

Letting go of Joey’s chain, I made my way over to the shelf, and reached for the dog head. I quickly brought my hand back as the dog head was grabbed by someone else. I realized that that someone else was Jack, who began talking to himself.

“I was gonna be her father…but now she says he will be her father. No-no-no-no-no-no-no. I will find him, and I will make him suffer.” He looked up towards something, and I looked in the same direction. I gagged as I saw the rotting body of the deputy.

“And you, my friend…” He pointed at it for a split second. “…will help me.” I gulped as Jack finally exited the room.

My eyebrow rose as I heard a sniffing noise. As I felt warm air on my neck, I turned my head. There was Joey, sniffing me.

“Cut that out.” I ordered, pushing his face away. He growled loudly, and I got to my feet. I bent down, grabbed his chain, and got back up. I took him down the stairs, and right down a hallway. I let go of his chain and looked around a little. I looked up as I heard him make noises.

I approached him, and he slowly reached up, grabbing an herb off the shelf. He started to chew on it. “No, Joey! I need that for first aid!” I snapped, reaching down and trying to get the herb away from him. He snarled, pulling it away from my reach. I closed my eyes, sighing. I knew I would feel bad after doing what I was going to do.

I kicked Joey in the side which caused him to first yelp and let go of the herb, and then he began to whimper loudly. I picked the herb up, putting it in my backpack. I looked at Joey, who was shaking terribly.

“Look, Joey…I’m sorry, but I really need the herb.” I knelt down, and gently rubbed his side. “I’m sorry…”

He growled, and bit my hand. I held back a cry, and reached over with my other hand. His eyes widened, and they followed my hand. I gently scratched the back of his neck, and he relaxed, slowly letting go of my hand.

I brought my hand back, and stopped scratching his neck. I got up, and grabbed a box of shotgun shells off the shelf above the one that the herb had previously been sitting on. I grabbed Joey’s chain, and began to lead him through a door and up another staircase. We reentered the dissection room, since I thought I could find some supplies in there.

I looked right at the deputy, watching his body slowly rot. “Poor deputy.” I whispered.

Joey began to make noises again, and that’s when I knew he had found something.

I walked to where he was, and he was holding a bag of chem fluid in his mouth. I grabbed it from him as fast as I could, and he glared at me, showing his teeth.

I took him out of the room after the search, and over to an edge. My eyes widened as I saw the dog head just sitting there, tied up. I reached out, about to grab it. Joey was beginning to freak out, and I brushed it off as him being frightened for no reason at all.

I found out I was wrong right after I grabbed the dog head. A hand was placed right over my face as I was turned around; I was spooked to find Jack there. He grinned evilly at me, and then he picked me up, throwing me off the ledge.

I landed on my back with a thud. I could hear Joey cry out as he was kicked off the ledge by the bigger man. Joey landed right on top of me and I gasped.

Joey whimpered and got off of me, shaking terribly.

Jack jumped right off the ledge, landing in front of me as I recovered and got to my feet.

I had already beat this guy before back in the garage. Would it ever end?


	3. Joey ・ Clancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! OwO
> 
> I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter tbh

Fighting Jack was harder than before. He was even stronger, and he had a new weapon. It was like a gigantic pair of scissors, and it was a horrific thing to look at. The thing could snip your head right off your body.

I’m glad Joey was there while I was fighting Jack. Joey urinated on the floor multiple times, causing Jack to slip and fall, making it easier for me to fuck him up with the chainsaw.

Joey was pretty afraid. There were some points where Jack would approach him and Joey would attempt to bite him, but he usually ended up unsuccessful, and Jack would smack the poor man around till I got to them and wrestled with Jack.

Joey and I were sitting on the porch after opening the front door. I sighed as the fresh night breeze swept through my hair. I reached up and messed with my hair, and then I looked at Joey. He was just looking off into the distance, not saying anything.

I gently reached up, and took off his hat. I stroked his hair, feeling the soft texture of it between my fingers. I placed the hat in my backpack. He turned his head to me, and I thought he was going to attack me or something.

I was surprised when he didn’t.

Instead, he lay down, like a dog, and rested his head in my lap. I blushed a little bit, but then brushed it off. I softly smiled at him, continuing to stroke his hair. As I did so, he started to cough, and my smile turned into a frown.

The poor guy was so weak and maybe sick too. I mean, he was malnourished after all. You could see his ribcage and his other bones. His stomach was always growling, and he always shook when he walked. He was in such a horrible condition.

“Ya know what, Joey? When we get outta here, Mia and I will take you back to our home. We’ll give you food, water, a warm bed…we’ll give you everything you need. We’ll make you healthy again.” I whispered to him, rubbing the side of his head with my fingertips.

He whimpered, digging his head into my lap. I closed my eyes, and then opened them. I tapped his shoulder, “Joey?”

He snorted, shaking his head.

“Would you please talk to me? I just need to know some stuff about you.”

Joey got off of me, and snarled. I grabbed his chain, pulling on it. I was beginning to grow frustrated. “Come on! Just talk to me! I don’t wanna hear you growl and shit, I wanna hear you speak! I’m so sick and tired of you snarling and shit!” I ended up raising my voice at him. “TALK TO ME, GODDAMNIT! YOU’RE A HUMAN, TOO! TALK!” I straight-up yelled right in his face.

He whimpered, and shook furiously. Tears were beginning to form in those blue eyes of his. He quickly jumped off the porch, and weakly ran off. “No, Joey! Come back!” I called to him, getting off the porch and running after him.

I ended up following him to a few bushes. He went underneath them, and hid from me. I crouched down in front of the bushes he went beneath, and I lifted a part of the bushes up. There he was, shaking as tears ran down his face. All I could hear were his whimpers and whines.

“Hey, buddy…I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m really sorry…I just want you to speak to me.” I spoke, brushing my hair back. I reached over, grabbing his chain. I dragged him right out of the bushes as he whimpered and cried out. I bent down, beginning to scratch the back of his neck. I did this until he was relaxed, not crying or whimpering anymore.

I led the poor guy to the trailer. We both went inside, and I allowed him to lie down on the bed that was there. He threw a broken handgun off of the bed. I rolled my eyes, and I searched around. There were small cages inside the trailer, and the antique coins were needed to open them. I placed nine of my antique coins in one of the slots on one of the cages. After doing so, the cage opened, and there were steroids inside. I grinned a little, and grabbed them, putting them in my backpack.

I turned around, and saw Joey chewing on something. I walked over to the bed, curious to see what he had. I found that he had a bra, and he was chewing on one of the straps. I swiftly took the bra away from him. “No, bad Joey. You don’t know whose this is.” I said, throwing the bra behind my back. Joey growled at me, of course.

“Jeez, I wish I had a rawhide or something, and then you’d have something to chew on.”

After looking around some more, there was really nothing else. So, I grabbed Joey’s chain, and we were about to leave until the phone in the trailer began to ring.

I picked up the phone, putting it to my ear. Zoe’s voice came through.

“You made it. You’re the first I’ve ever seen make it this far.”

I spoke, “So, what is it you need me…” I looked at Joey, who was glaring at me, showing his teeth. I glared right back at him, and continued to speak, correcting myself at first. “…us…to do? Is it gonna help us get outta here?”

“Us? What do you mean…us?”

“Well, I’ve got this guy here with me. I found him in the house down in the boiler room. He’s just like an animal…he walks on four legs, he growls, and he bites too. He’s even wearing a collar. He’s also really weak and malnourished, and I think we gotta get him out of here as fast as we can.”

“Oh, him? Oh, Ethan…” She sounded amused.

“What? Why are you so amused?”

“Oh…that guy you’ve got with you…that’s my brother’s pet. He owns that man, and now he’s going to be angry that you’ve taken him.”

“What? He’s no one’s pet! He belongs to no one!”

“He belongs to my brother. I mean, you don’t gotta return him or anything, I know you’re trying to save him. But, my brother will come looking for you if he finds out his pet’s gone.”

“I’m not returning him. He’s going to get outta here with us. Anyway, do you even know anything about this guy? I’ve been trying to get him to talk to me, but he won’t!”

“That’s because he’s been forced to act like an animal for so long by my brother, he can barely talk anymore on his own. However, if you really want him to talk, you gotta scare him into it, by yelling at him a lot. That’s what my brother did when he wouldn’t talk.”

“I see…but could you tell me some stuff about this guy? So I know at least something about him?”

“His name’s Clancy…he came here with these two other guys…don’t really know anything about them. They came here for some stupid show or something. He’s been through so much since he was captured by my family.”

“I can see that.”

“Oh…you don’t know what he’s been through, especially with my brother. Lucas has raped him, tortured him, physically and mentally hurt him, and other things.”

“Oh, really?” I reached down, gently stroking Clancy’s hair.

“Mmhm.”

“Well, that just makes me feel worse. Okay, let’s get back to my question. Alright, so whatever you need us to do, is it going to help us get outta here?”

“Yes, now listen carefully, Ethan. My family and I…our bodies are contaminated. I can’t leave the property unless I get it out. Same goes for Mia…and Clancy.”

“Wha-“

“Yes, he’s infected too.”

“Well…is there a way to get it out?”

“We need the serum. It should clear whatever this stuff is out of the body. As long as you’re not too far gone.”

I sighed, “Alright, so where is it?”

She sounded amused again, “If I knew where one was I’d already be long gone.” Her voice went back to its neutral tone. “But I have a feeling my mother has hidden some inside the old house somewhere.”

“So if we get this thing, I can help Mia and Clancy and we can get outta here?”

“Right, and so can I. The old house is near the water—you can’t miss it.”

“Alright.”

She sighed, “I just hope you can handle my mother.”

My eyes widened a little, “Your mother?”

She went on as if she had ignored me. “Be careful. They’ll be lookin’ for ya.”

Then, she hung up.

I slowly placed the phone down, and looked at Clancy. He looked right back up at me, fear in those blue eyes of his. I turned my gaze, and grabbed his chain, guiding him out of the trailer.

We walked for a while, until we stood before a gate. The gate and the house beyond it looked rather familiar. I was pretty positive this was the same way Mia went while running from that crazy woman. I remembered the tape; I was replaying it in my head. I placed my hands on the gate right where Mia had placed her own hands. I could feel her soft, delicate hands right beneath mine. I made my hands into fists, making it seem like I was holding hers. It felt real soothing at that moment.

I was snapped out of the trance as Clancy head-butted my leg. I looked down at him, and he was glaring at me. “Sorry…I got a little distracted.” I pushed open the gate, and he and I began to walk down a bridge. There were baby dolls hanging from the posts, swaying gently from the breeze. Clancy seemed rather uneasy, and I couldn’t blame him.

He coughed, and I sighed.

We made it to the front entrance of the old house, and there were two crates there. I got out my knife, and broke the first crate. There was only chem fluid. I picked it up, putting it in my backpack.

I broke the second one, and there were centipedes inside. They all crawled away, though.

Clancy and I turned back to the entrance, and I placed my hand on one of the doors. I looked down at Clancy, “Are you ready?” I asked him. He said nothing in response.

I took a deep breath, exhaling softly. “Let’s do this.”


	4. Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one ono

I gently stroked Clancy’s hair as he threw up, his vomit landing all over the floor. He had caught a whiff of the D-series arm, and I had assumed the smell was too much for him.

We had progressed through the old house, and we had found the ingredients for the serum: a D-series head, and a D-series arm. Zoe had called and said that she might’ve had the head with her. Clancy and I had gone to a door, and I noticed there was a lantern on a hook on one end, and on the other, there was nothing. I assumed that the lantern Marguerite had belonged there.

So, we went in search for Marguerite, and it turned out she became a spider-like monster. I wasn’t really surprised by it; I had seen crazier shit than that. Clancy, however, he was frightened by her new form. As we followed her through a tunnel, he made noises at her and whined.

We ended up following her to another building, and once we went inside, we had stepped foot right into a battle.

I had Clancy go hide as I battled Marguerite, I’d rather die myself than allow him to die.

Battling Marguerite felt like an eternity. She kept on giving birth to bugs and I kept on getting stung. It took a lot of ammo to kill her. After she was dead, I took the lantern, and went to retrieve Clancy.

We both left the place, and made our way back to the old house. We went right back to that room and I hooked the lantern onto the other end, and both lanterns became balanced out, and that opened the door.

Currently, we left the room, and I closed the door before the Molded could get to us.

“Are you okay?” I asked Clancy, reaching down and stroking his back. Clancy only whimpered.

I pulled him gently, leading him down the stairs, and over to the entrance. The phone began to ring, and I quickly went to pick it up, putting it to my ear.

“Did you find it?” Zoe asked.

“Yeah, we got it. Are we really gonna be able to make a serum with this thing?”

“It’ll be fine. After we make it, we can get out of here—together. I’ll be waiting for you in the trailer.”

“Alright.”

She hung up.

I grabbed Clancy’s chain. “Okay, Clancy, we gotta go back to Zoe’s trailer. She’s waiting for us in there.”

\--

We went right back to the trailer, and we both went inside. I looked around, and Zoe wasn’t there. I began to feel frustrated. Where the hell could she have been? I let go of Clancy’s chain, and walked around, feeling the anger build up inside me.

I stopped as I heard Clancy begin to freak out, whimpering and whining loudly, along with panting and picking away at the carpet. I approached him, kneeling down as my anger left and was replaced with worry. “Hey buddy, what’s the matter? What’s scaring you?” I asked him.

He didn’t answer, of course, and he continued to freak out.

I looked over my shoulder as the phone rang, and my anger came back after remembering Zoe wasn’t even there, even when she said she would be.

I swiftly picked the phone up and put it to my ear. “Now where the hell are you? Ya know, never mind. We only need the head and you’ve got it. And this is gonna help Mia and me, right?”

There was a sudden giggling on the other end.

“Hey, buddy!” It was Lucas Baker. Lucas fucking Baker. “I thought you should know, I decided that Zoe needed a time out. She and Mia are here with me. They’re keeping each other company.”

“Just let them both go. What do you need them for?”

“Nah-ah-ah! That’s family business, Ethan, and not your concern, understand? Now, if you want the head, feel free to come on by anytime and I’ll give it to ya! But only if you participate in a little…activity I’ve put together—just for you.”

“What activity?”

“Oh, I know you’re excited, but don’t worry. It’s not going anywhere. First step I need you to take…” he giggled for a moment and then continued, “…partner, is for you to take a peek inside the fridge in the trailer there.”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, come on now, don’t be like that. You wanna have some fun, don’t ya? Now, look in the fridge!”

I was about to hang up, but it appeared he had more to say. “Wait, wait, wait! So, you’ve got him?”

“What?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Ethan. He’s right there with ya! My sweet little puppy, Clancy! Oh, I went down to the basement to check up on him, and he was gone! That was quite a shocker, and I wondered how he could’ve escaped. Then, I remembered that you’re still around, so I came to the conclusion that you took my dog, and I was correct! I can hear him freaking out in the background, Ethan! I’m not very happy with the fact that you took my dear, sweet puppy away from me. He’s mine, and he belongs to me.”

“He doesn’t belong to you! He’s not yours! He’s not an animal, nor anyone’s property! You’re a sick fuck! You’re not getting him back, because I’ll be protecting him and helping him every step of the way. I’ll be there to hold his hand, and I’ll be there to help him walk on two legs again. You won’t be hurting him anymore.”

“Oh, come on! He enjoyed all the shit I did to him! Tell him to come by the receiver.”

I looked at Clancy, who had stopped panicking. He was staring at me with a scared look in his eyes. It was like he had heard what Lucas said. I gestured for him to come, and he did. He grabbed onto my shirt. “Alright, he’s here. Why’d you want him to come up?”

Lucas ignored my question, “Hey, Clancy! How’re ya doin’? Did ya find yourself a nice boy to be friends with? Hey, maybe he and you could breed sometime. That’d be real nice, wouldn’t it?”

Clancy swallowed hard, shaking terribly.

“Clancy, don’t you remember when I put my cock up your ass every single day? That felt real good, didn’t it?”

Clancy whimpered, shaking his head quickly.

“I’ll bet it did! Hey, Ethan, you should hear everything I’ve done to this guy! I fucked the hell outta him—“

I was surprised when Clancy suddenly snatched the phone from me, and I my surprise turned to shock as I heard him speak for the first time.

“NO! S-S-S-SH-SH-SHUT UP! I H-H-H-H-HATE YOU! D-D-DIE! BURN!” Clancy then ripped the phone from the wire, throwing it at the window, and the window shattered, the phone falling outside. Clancy fell to the floor, sobbing loudly. I slowly sat down next to him. “C-Clancy…shh…it’s okay.”

“L-L-L-Leave m-me alone!” He let out gasps, and dug his nails into his palms.

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. “Shh…Clancy, stop crying. It’s okay…you’re safe. He can’t get you.” I kissed his forehead, rubbing his back soothingly.

“H-H-H-He-“

“I know, I know…he must’ve done horrible things to you, but don’t worry, I won’t let him get to you ever again. I love you, Clancy…I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”

Clancy whimpered, digging his face into my chest.

After I managed to get Clancy to calm down, I let him go. “Now, Clancy…tell me what he did to you. You don’t need to go into too much detail. I wanna know what he did.”

“H-H-H-He raped me…anal sex…oral sex…h-h-h-he touched me…and h-h-h-h-he even made me h-h-h-h-have anal sex with Pete’s corpse! I should’ve n-n-n-n-never taken that damn cameraman job!”

“Camerman job? Wait…” It suddenly clicked in my mind, and I wondered why I hadn’t thought about it before. “Hey…weren’t you the cameraman for that show?”

“Y-Y-Y-Yeah…I was. _Sewer Gators_ …h-h-h-have you watched it?”

“No, but I’ve seen a video tape with you and your pals on it. One of them went missing and you found him, and then I don’t know what happened after that.”

“B…Bad things…”

“I know. I remembered hearing your name on the tape.”

“Great…but…L-L-Lucas also abused me and tortured me…I starved and nearly died from dehydration multiple t-t-t-t-t-times. He beat me up…”

“You don’t need to say anymore. That’s all I need to hear. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that…”

“N-N-No…it’s fine. At least it’s not happening anymore. But, Ethan?”

“Yeah?”

“H-H-How come you weren’t disturbed by the fact that I was a-a-a-a-attached to a wooden peg like a dog? Why aren’t y-y-y-y-you disturbed by the fact that I’m a pet?”

“Listen, I’ve seen so much shit around here, nothing fazes me anymore. That’s why seeing you chained up like an animal didn’t disturb me none. But hey, you’re no one’s pet. You’ve never been anyone’s pet. You’re free from that life.”

“Free…w-w-w-what a funny word…”

“Oh hush…hey, let’s go outside. I’ll help you get back to walking on two legs again.”

“T…The fridge…” Clancy looked at it, and I got up. What was inside of it? Lucas had said to look inside.

I opened the fridge door, and gagged as I saw the deputy’s decapitated head there. There was another head growing out of his, and it appeared that he was being transformed into a Molded before he was decapitated.

Clancy coughed as he saw the head. I slowly reached in, picking it up. I turned the head around, and there was a note attached to the back of the deputy’s head.

“The pig is waiting for you in the dissection room, bitch.” I read aloud. I rolled my eyes, still feeling sick to my stomach. I dropped the head, and grabbed Clancy’s chain. “We’re going to make you walk again before we go.” I told him.

\--

We made it to the dissection room, and there lay the deputy’s body on a gurney. A sign was right next to it. “Prove you’re a real man. Stick your hand down this pig’s throat.” I groaned. I looked at Clancy, and he was already looking away. I looked back at the body, and reached over, sticking my hand down the deputy’s throat. “Sorry, buddy.” I whispered as half my arm disappeared into his body. I grabbed hold of something, and pulled it out. It was a key with a dead snake wrapped around it.

Lucas’s voice suddenly came through a speaker. “That pretty little thing will help you find the two keycards you’re gonna need to join the party we’re havin’ in here. You gotta earn your way, guys!”

I grabbed Clancy’s hand and we left the room. I shot two crawling Molded in their heads as we headed down the stairs.

\--

We both searched throughout the house, looking for the two keycards. We had already found one of them, and it was red. It had led us right back into the basement.

We were looking for the other one, and we stood right in front of a door with a snake on it. I unlocked the door, and pushed it open. Clancy gasped as he saw the room. “I remember this room…i-i-i-i-i-it’s his room…”

“Don’t think about him, Clancy. Let’s just find the keycard, okay?” I began to search around, and I stopped when Clancy told me he had found something. “It’s a button.” He said.

“Well, press it and see what it does.”

He did as he was told, and a ladder fell down. He and I looked at each other before we approached the ladder. “What’s up here?” I asked.

“I-I-I don’t know, he’s never taken me up there before.”

“Maybe only I should go investigate. You don’t know what could be up there.”

He sighed, and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it.

I climbed up the ladder, and I looked around as I got to the top. It was just some old attic. However, there was a light. I got to my feet, and went to see what was there. I was annoyed after I saw another one of those statues sitting on a small pillar. I walked over to it, and picked it up, and tried to match it with the painting on the wall.

After succeeding, a dollhouse opened up, revealing the other keycard. I grabbed it, and walked back over to the ladder. I looked over my shoulder, and saw a cupboard. I decided to open it, thinking there’d be some supplies in there or something.

Nope, it was just a VHS tape. I picked it up, and read the label, which read: Happy Birthday.

I raised my eyebrow at it, and brushed it off. I climbed right back down the ladder, and saw Clancy playing around with some of the toys in the room.

“W-W-Was there anything bad up there?”

“Nope. If there was, you would’ve heard gunshots.”

Clancy got to his feet, his legs shaking. He gingerly approached me, and placed his hands on my shoulders, probably trying to keep his balance. “E-Ethan…”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“I’m so s-s-s-s-sorry for biting you and…growling at you…I just didn’t k-k-know if I could y’know…trust you or not.”

“It’s alright, bud. I wouldn’t be able to trust anyone if I was in your shoes.”

Clancy smiled a little, and I felt a tug on my heart.

“What was up there?” He asked me.

“Some VHS tape and the other keycard.”

“A VHS tape?”

“Yeah, I’m curious to see what’s on it.”

“I guess we should go find out…”

\--

I took Clancy into the room where I had found the tape with Mia on it. I popped the tape into the player, and it began to play.

Clancy fell to the floor as he saw himself being dragged by Lucas. I looked down at him. “W…What the hell is this?” I asked him.

Clancy didn’t respond, he played with his fingers nervously.

I looked back at the TV, and watched on as Clancy was solving the puzzle. After he placed the candle upon the cake, it exploded, and the room burst into flames. He whimpered as his screams of terror came from the television.

He had finally collapsed, and a few moments later it cut to Lucas entering the room, looking excited as he approached Clancy. He grabbed the camera, only saying one thing.

“Happy birthday!”

The tape ended, and I looked down at Clancy again. He was whimpering and tugging at his hair, shaking. He was even looking at his arm, which had a scar that spelled out "loser", as I had just then noticed.

I frowned, and bent down behind him, wrapping my arms around him. “Oh Clancy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damb this shit whack


	5. Happy Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in so long!!
> 
> Anyway, here's the fifth chapter!

We entered Lucas’s workplace and Clancy and I ended up fighting some fat as fuck molded. That fatass would throw up this acid shit at us, and it was so fucking gross. I shot at it while Clancy hid behind me. After we finally killed it, we went inside the little elevator the fat fuck had descended upon. It ascended, and we got off of it after the doors opened. We exited and entered a room with a rotten corpse sitting in a chair, burnt to a crisp. There was a note nailed into the deceased person’s chest, and I read it aloud.

“1408. You’re next.” I looked at Clancy, smirking. “He doesn’t scare me one bit.”

Clancy softly smiled back. Then, he looked at the rotting corpse. “Aren’t you going to notice the fact that there’s a dead person in front of us? They literally look like a human-shaped life-size steak that’s been overcooked.”

“I…I noticed them. I just don’t want to notice them at the same time…”

Clancy slowly walked away from me, approaching a button on the wall. He pressed it, and a staircase began to descend, stopping when it made contact with the floor below. I approached Clancy, grabbing his hand. We started to walk down the stairs, and he almost slipped, but I managed to catch him before any sort of harmful impact occurred.

We got to the bottom, and I carried him into the next room, gingerly making my way towards the locked door. I put Clancy down, and inserted the hopefully correct password. When it was deemed a success, the small screen turned from orange to a green. The door didn’t open, however.

Lucas’s voice suddenly came from the speaker, “Yo, buddy, this is a test of skill. So no cheating. That shit you’re carrying—get rid of it.”

I groaned, quickly going over to the big green box and throwing all the shit I had in there. I grabbed Clancy’s hand, and opened the door. I was about to go in, until Clancy started to attempt to pull his hand away from mine.

“Clancy, what’re you doing?”

“I don’t wanna go in there!”

After hearing him say that, I remembered the video tape. I frowned, letting go of his hand. He sat on the floor, and I sat down with him. “Clancy, I know you don’t wanna go in there, but you have to.”  
“No, Ethan, I can’t!”

“I know you’re scared, but…you’ve got me to protect you…so please, Clancy…” I kissed his forehead. “…please come in. This is the only way we’re gonna get out of here. I won’t let that sick fuck touch you.”

Clancy swallowed, shifting his eyes around. “Y-You’re lucky you’re…good-looking.” He slowly got to his feet, and so did I. I grabbed his hand again, and we entered the room. The door closed behind us, and Lucas was standing there. Clancy quickly hid behind me as I turned around to face the sick bastard.

“Ooh! Hey there, puppy~! Did ya miss me? I see Ethan’s got ya, but that’s not gonna last long, no no. I’ll get you back, because I’m your rightful owner.” Lucas turned his gaze to me, “Have a nice day.” he said before walking off.

“I-Is he gone?” Clancy asked.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s just…do this before I fucking die from fear.”

Clancy held onto me as I approached the animatronic clown, snatching the lit candle out of its hand. Clancy couldn’t even look at the thing, he nearly threw up after he saw it again, probably thinking back to what the fucker did to him.

I took Clancy away from the clown, and we went into the room which was where the cake was. We felt water pour down onto us, and the candle went out. The lights came to life, and we looked around the blank room.

Lucas’s voice came back. “Alright, what do you say we play a little game? All you gotta do is light the candle and put it on the cake.”

“Kiss my ass.”

“Ethan, language. There are children in the building—somewhere—I think. I’m not sure anymore.” Before he stopped talking, he said, “And Clancy, don’t fucking tell him anything.”

“Just whisper everything to me.” I quietly said to him, and he nodded.

We exited the room, going over to the stove. I turned it on, and it took a few seconds before fire flew up, scaring the fuck out of the both of us. I lit the candle and we got away from the stove as quick as possible. I burned the rope holding the door, and we went inside a room full of balloons. The candle hit a few balloons, popping them. Clancy had pleaded for me to stop, because it hurt his ears and frightened him badly.  
I put the passcode into the lock on the next door, and I gained access to the room on the other side. Clancy tried to pull the valve off of the wall, but was too weak to do so. So, I was the one who pulled it off.  
We went back to the room with the cake, and put the valve on the pipe, adjusting it before going back to the stove to light the candle once more, returning to the room. The lights died, and voices came from the speakers, ominously and creepily reciting Happy Birthday. Clancy covered his ears, shaking furiously.

I placed the candle down on the cake, moving out of the way as it blew up. The impact from the explosion made us fall onto the floor with a thud. Lucas sounded angry as his voice came through the ‘speakers once more. “Clancy, you fucking told him didn’t you? You two were supposed to fucking die!”

“G-Guess we didn’t…” Clancy said.

My eyes widened as I watched a time-bomb fall from the ceiling. I immediately got up and ran over to it, picking it up. I went over to a hole in the wall, ripping off the piece of wood that blocked it. I threw the time-bomb in, running away from the hole and going back to Clancy.

The bomb exploded, creating a bigger hole.

Lucas became angrier and angrier. “That was supposed to be for you, goddamnit!”

I picked Clancy up, carrying him through the hole. We entered a room, which was the room where Lucas was hiding. The chair was spinning, as if someone had just gotten out of it at a quick pace. There were televisions all over his desk.

Clancy shakily walked over to an opened case, inside was the head – the last ingredient needed for the serum. He gave it to me, and I looked at it. “Oh, this’ll get us the fuck out of here.”

“E-Ethan?”

“Yeah, bud?”

“It’s...Mia…”

“Huh?” I looked at the televisions, and one of them displayed Mia and Zoe. I quickly got in front of it. “Mia? Mia. Mia!”

The other woman spoke, “She’s alive.”

“Who are you? Where are you?”

“We’re just beyond the pier outside that room—hurry!”

I jumped slightly as the screen switched to Lucas. He had a sick and twisted grin on that ugly face of his. “Well now, Ethan!”

“The fuck do you want?”

“You…dead! Guess that’s not in the cards. Not yet.”

“Lucky me.” I then glared at him, “Look, unless you have any more surprises up your sleeve, I suggest you-“

He cut me off, “Now, that would be tellin’, Ethan. And I don’t do spoilers. Also, one more thing before I turn this off…I wanna see Clancy, let me see him.”

“No fucking way.”

“Come on, Ethan! Let me fucking see him.”

Clancy gently pushed me, sitting down in the chair and staring at the screen. “W-What the fuck do you want, you sick fuck?”

“Hey there, doggy! Oh, I can’t wait to have you back. I can’t wait to put my fucking cock inside your ass-“

“Stop it! Stop it!” Clancy got out of the chair, running to the other side of the room.

“Would you just fucking leave Clancy alone, you fucker?!”

“No, he’s my dog, and I don’t leave my dog alone, Ethan.” The screen switched off.

“Dick.” I snorted. I looked at Clancy, “Are you okay, buddy?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine…I’m just so sick of him…”

“So am I. Don’t worry, once we get outta here, you won’t have to deal with that sick fuck ever again.” I sat down, signaling for Clancy to come over. He did, and sat down in front of me.

I got out a bottle of water, “Here you go, kid.”

Clancy grabbed it from me, opening it and drinking from it.

“We really gotta go get Mia and that other chick…”

“O-Other chick? That was Zoe…”

“T-That was Zoe?”

“Yeah, you couldn’t tell by her voice?”

“Sorry I…I was just really panicked.”

“It’s alright, Ethan. Let’s just use this time to take a break a-a-and then we can go get them.”

I nodded, “Can’t be long, though.”


	6. A Talk Between Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an announcement - I won't be able to update this fic a whole lot now because my bitch of a mother blocked all my Internet access (don't ask why), and I'm forced to write this at school now.

I looked at Clancy, “You know, it surprises me how quickly you managed to get back onto two feet.”

“Whatever.”

“No, really.”

He snorted, finishing off the bottled water. He threw it onto the floor, coughing softly. “I hate it here…I’ve been trapped here for months…maybe years…I don’t know. I don’t wanna be here anymore, Ethan.”

“I know, that’s why we’re gonna get outta here soon.”

“I hope so, I can’t fucking stand Lucas.”

“Me neither, he’s so fucking ugly.”

“Yeah, he looks like he’d been dropped on his head when he was just a baby.”

“He probably was.” We both chuckled.

Clancy sighed, “Ethan?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming…”

“You’re welcome, Clancy.”

“Who knew I’d be rescued?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe you thought about it too much, and now it finally happened.”

Clancy stretched, leaning against the wall. “Clancy?” I spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“Tell me about yourself, you’ve never done that before.”

“Well…I’m 35 years old, I was born in Nebraska, I have four older brothers, I’m interested in the paranormal and camerawork…that’s all, I guess. There’s not a lot about me. What about you?”

“I’m Ethan Winters, 32 years old, I was born in Houston, Texas. I have an older brother, and I’m interested in horses and football.”

“Surprising you don’t have a Southern accent.”

I smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. He snickered, “I’m just messing with you…”

“God, Clancy, I’m glad I found you, I really am.”

“I’m glad you found me, too.”

I slowly got to my feet, helping Clancy up. “Alright, I think it’s time for us to go.”

“Wait…” He started, and I looked at him. “What was your home-life like?”

“It was normal, I guess. I got into fights with my brother, but that’s all, really.”

Clancy frowned, “My home-life was shit…I got abused a lot physically and mentally…my brothers beat me up and my parents left me outside a lot…”

“Oh…uhm…I’m sorry to hear that. Hey, at least you’re not with those assholes anymore, right?”

He slowly nodded, “Ethan…can I live with you when we get outta here?”

I smiled, “Sure you can, Clancy.” I turned to the door, “Now, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, I'm in class and don't have a lot of time.


	7. Home

It was nice to finally be home. We were finally free from the hell which we had found ourselves in. Usually, that hell seemed like something inescapable, but only the luckiest ones made it out alive. Those lucky ones were me, Mia, and Clancy.

We had faced many difficulties throughout the adventure we all had, but we overcome them with great courage. No longer were we prisoners of the Baker family.  
Clancy and I had saved Mia and Zoe, and Zoe had created the serum. There were two needles, both filled with a peculiar liquid. I had used the first on Zoe’s father after he suddenly returned as a monster, the biggest creature you ever did see.

The last serum, however, was a difficulty. I was faced with three people, and I had to make a choice. After a few moments of trying to decide, I chose Clancy.  
Why did I choose Clancy? I chose him because I felt so sorry for the poor man, as he had been through many tragedies and evil had towered over him for months. That is why I had chosen him – out of pure sympathy.

It was a tough road towards home, but we made it. Eveline was gone, and never again would anyone else go through what we did.

We allowed Clancy to live with us for however long he wanted. We welcomed him into our home with open arms and a mug containing hot cocoa. Some nights we would snuggle up together on the couch and watch a movie, and some nights we would go out to have fun with one another.

Clancy’s personality had changed drastically throughout his time with us. He was happier nowadays, and he grew more and more courageous as we helped him with recovering every step of the way.

It's so strange to think that when I first found him, he acted like a wild dog, and was afraid of everything. But then, he was a changed man.

Honestly, I couldn’t think of a better friend than Clancy. I would always protect him, even after we parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowowo here's the last chapter!! owo
> 
> the last chapter i had posted was too rushed so i decided to rewrite it
> 
> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
